Wiedersehen macht Freunde
|Nächste= }} Wiedersehen macht Freunde ist die achte Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Die Sectionals gegen die Warblers finden an Thanksgiving statt, wofür Finn extra die Absolventen zusammengetrommelt hat, um die neuen Mitglieder darauf vorzubereiten. Kurt und Rachel verbringen die Feiertage hingegen in New York, doch während Rachel sich auf einen ruhigen Abend mit Kurt und Brody eingestellt hat, hat Kurt seine Chefin Isabelle eingeladen, die eine Vielzahl von Freunden mitbringt. Marley ist weiter dabei, Gewicht zu verlieren, was zu einer unerwarteten Wendung bei den Sectionals führt, die Auswirkung auf die New Directions hat. Handlung thumb|left|Homeward Bound/HomeBei ihrem ersten Besuch zurück an der McKinley besucht Quinn das Auditorium und fängt an, Homeward Bound/Home zu singen und wird von Puck auf der Gitarre begleitet. Nach und nach kommen noch die anderen Ehemaligen, Mike, Santana, Mercedes und Finn, dazu. "Zuhause für die Ferien" lautet die Aussage und es gibt eine große Gruppen Umarmung, wie sie es sich versprochen hatten. Marley erwähnt in einer Gedankensequenze das ein alter Traum von ihr ist, auf einer Bühne zustehen und ein Solo zu singen, und das es bei den Sectionals endlich soweit sein soll. Im Breadstix bemerken die ehemaligen, dass Kurt und Rachel fehlen. Finn bittet seine Freunde um einen Gefallen, der seine Idee für die Sectionals beinhaltet. Er plant Gangnam Style zu performen und braucht seine Freunde, um die Warblers zu besiegen. thumb|Kurt und Rachel planen ihr ThanksgivingfestJake erzählt Ryder, dass er mit Marley ausgeht und nicht will, dass es ihre neue Freundschaft beinträchtigt. Ryder nimmt es gelassen und will nur, dass er sie nicht verletzt. Rachel und Kurt überlegen, ob sie für die Feiertage nach Lima zurück fahren sollen, kommen aber zu dem Schluss, dass es augrund ihrer gescheiterten Beziehung und die Tatasche, dort auf ihr Exen zu treffen, unproduktiv sein würde und beschließen, ihr erstes New York City-Thanksgiving zu feiern. thumb|left|TanztrainingIn der Zwischenzeit gibt Mike die erste Tanzstunde, um herauszufinden, wer der neue männliche Leadtänzer wird. Ryders "leichte Bewegungen" gelingen perfekt, wohingegen Jakes Beinarbeit nicht so gut ist, sodass Ryder der Leadtänzer wird. thumb|Kitty und ihr IdolSantana, Quinn und Brittany zeigen, den Neulingen in einer kleinen Darbietung zum Song Come See About Me ihre Synchronität im Tanzen. Alle sind beeindruckt vor allem Kitty, die ein großer Fan von Quinn ist. Marley sieht nicht begeistert aus was sofort auffällt. Nach der Stunde erklärt Kitty das sie zu Marley hält und versucht ihr zu helfen, doch da diese ein gutes Mädchen ist und Jake Puckerman datet ist es schwierig. Quinn kennt das Thema "Puckerman" sehr gut und beschließt sich der Sache anzunehmen. thumb|left|Brody und Rachel sprechen sich ausBrody übernimmt die Tanzstunde von Cassandra, was Rachel nicht gefällt, weshalb sie gehen will. Als er sie fragt, ob es ein Problem gibt, spricht sie ihn auf sein Schäferstündchen mit Cassandra am, worauf er erklärt, dass er dachte, dass Rachel wieder zu Finn zurück gegangen ist, doch als diese beteuert das es zwischen ihr und Finn aus ist verspricht Brody sich nicht mehr mit Cassandra zu treffen und für sie und Kurt sogar das Thanksgiving Essen zu kochen. thumb|Quinn konfroniert Jake damit, dass er nur Sex von Marley will, doch er versichert ihr, dass es nicht so ist und Puck pflichtet ihm bei, dass sie auf der falschen Fährte ist. Quinn jedoch warnt die beiden, dass der einzige Weg um die Sectionals zu gewinnen, der ist, wenn Marley ihr Bestes gibt, was nicht der Fall ist, wenn Jake sie weiter ablenkt. thumb|left|Isabelle gibt Kurt einen RatAls Kurt erfährt, dass seine Chefin Isabelle über die Ferien nichts vorhat, lädt er sie spontan zu ihrem Thanksgivingessen ein. Sie stimmt zu und spricht ihn auf seine neue Fröhlichkeit an, von der sie wissen will, ob sie daher kommt, dass er sich mit Blaine vertragen hat. Kurt sagt ihr, dass er ihm geschrieben hat, dass er sich nicht mehr entschludigen soll und das Thema für ihn erledigt ist. Isabelle schlägt aus eigener Erfahrung vor, dass es der einfachste Weg für sie beide wäre wenn er seine Entschuldigung einfach annimmt. thumb|AusspracheSantana spricht Quinn darauf an, dass Kitty Marley Abnehmtabletten gegeben hat. Diese ist aber der Meinung, dass Santana nur neidisch ist, weil sie nur auf ein Cheerleader-College geht, während sie an der Yale studiert und einen Prfoessoer datet. Ihre Diskussion endet damit, dass sie sich gegenseitig ohrfeigen, worauf Brittany hinzukommt und wissen will, was los ist. thumb|left|Jake zeigt Ryder die TanzschritteJake trifft auf Ryder während dieser gerade am Proben ist. Ryder teilt ihm mit, dass er Probleme mit der Choreographie und dem Text hat, worauf Jake ihm offenbart, Ballettunterricht genommen zu haben, sein Talent aber heruntergespielt hat, weil er Ryder nicht vorführen wollte. Ryder will, dass Jake die Rolle des Leadtänzers übernimmt, doch dieser lehnt ab und bietet ihm stattdessen seine Hilfe an. Marley ist erschöpft und hungrig meint aber, dass zumindest ihr Kleid passt, weshalb sie auch nicht damit aufhören will, die Abführmittel zu nehmen. Wade kommt als sein alter Ego Unique zurück, da er seinen Eltern klargemacht hat, dass er auf der Bühne so sein möchte wie er will. Anschließend versammeln sie sich mit den Absolventen und New Directions zum traditionellen Showkreis und sprechen sich Mut zu. thumb|Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey TimeGerade als Kurt genug von Rachels und Brodys Geflirte hat, kommt eine große Gruppe von Gästen, die Isabelle eingeladen hat um das müde Fest in eine Party zu verwandeln. Mit ihrem Eintreffen fängt sie an Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time zu singen, wobei Rachel und Kurt mit einstimmen, während Brody erstmal überrascht ist, aber dann auch mitmacht. Am Ende bezeichnen Kurt und Rachel die Party als das beste Thanksgiving überhaupt. thumb|left|WhistleDie Warblers eröffnen die Sectionals mit den dynamischen Nummern Whistle und Live While We're Young, welche Marley so gut findet, dass sie sich noch mehr Sorgen macht. Blaine bekommt einen Anruf von Kurt welcher ihm sagt, dass er seine Entschuldigung annimmt und versuchen wird ihm zu verzeihen dies aber jetzt noch nicht kann. Kurt kann leider nicht länger mit ihm reden möchte aber, dass sie beide sich zu Weihnachten treffen um zu reden. Blaine ist den Tränen nahe und sagt Kurt, dass er ihn liebt, was dieser erwidert. thumb|Marley bricht zusammenJake versucht Marleys Nerven zu beruhigen, da diese seit Tagen nicht geschlafen hat und sich von jedem etwas einreden lässt. Ryder versucht Jake davon zu überzeugen, dass er eine Verletzung hat damit dieser die Führung beim Tanzen übernimmt und stellt auch gleich klar, dass es für alle so am Besten wäre. Jake verspricht Marley, dass alles gut laufen wird und sie die Leute umhauen wird. Die New Directions beginnen ihre Performance zu Gangnam Style, bei der Marley, durch die Auspowerung, noch schwindeliger wird und auf der Bühne zusammenbricht. Verwendete Musik *'Homeward Bound/Home' von Simon & Garfunkel/Phillip Phillips, gesungen von Absolventen *'Come See About Me' von The Supremes, gesungen von Quinn Fabray mit Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce *'Whistle' von Flo Rida, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers *'Live While We're Young' von One Direction, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers *'Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time' von/aus Scissor Sisters/Promises, Promises, gesungen von Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel und Isabelle Wright mit Gästen *'Gangnam Style' von PSY, gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Over the River and Through the Wood/She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain' von Lydia Maria Child/Carl Sandburg, gesungen von The Rosedale Minonites Hintergrundmusik *'Fantastic Baby' von BIGBANG, während Mikes Tanzunterricht *'Gangnam Style' von PSY, während Ryder Jake von seinen Problemen erzählt, den Text zu dem Song zu lernen und ebenso, als Santana Marleys Rucksack durchwühlt Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Sarah Jessica Parker' als Isabelle Wright *'Dianna Agron' als Quinn Fabray *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Alex Newell' als Wade "Unique" Adams *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Dean Geyer' als Brody Weston *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Trisha Rae Stahl' als Millie Rose *'Nolan Gerard Funk' als Hunter Clarington *'Grant Gustin' als Sebastian Smythe *'Riker Lynch' als Jeff *'Curt Mega' als Nick *'Dominic Barnes' als Trent *'Eddy Martin' als Thad *'Titus Makin Jr.' als David *'Jon Hall' als Warbler Trivia *Die Folge hatte 5.80 Millionen Zuschauer in Amerika. *Das ist die erste Folge der vierten Staffel, in der der komplette Hauptcast, inklusive Dianna Agron und Jayma Mays, vertreten ist. *Das ist die erste Sectionals-Folge, in der die Wettbewerbsergebnisse nicht in der Serie bekanntgegeben werden und ebenso die erste, die nicht mit einer Gruppennummer der New Directions zur Feier ihres Sieges endet. *Brooke Lipton, die mit Zach Woodlee Choreographin von Glee ist, hat in Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time ihren zweiten Auftritt. Das erste Mal war in Bootylicious in Haarspaltereien. *Shangela aus der zweiten und dritten Staffel von "RuPaul’s Drag Race" hat einen Gastauftritt als einer von Isabelles Freunden. *Auch wenn die Folge im Original Thanksgiving heißt und darauf bezogen ist, wurde sie eine Woche nach dem Feiertag ausgestrahlt. *Das ist die erste Folge, die sich auf Thanksgiving bezieht. *Die New Directions enden damit, dass sie den Laptop behalten, der von den Warblers in Dynamische Duette gestohlen wurde. *''Let's Have a Kiki'' wurde als Sngleversion auf Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 veröffentlicht. *Das ist die einzige Folge der vierten Staffel, in der Blaine nicht singt. **Jedoch war geplant, dass er und Marley bei den Sectionals ein Duett singen, zu was es aufgrund von Marleys Zusammenbruch nicht kam. Stattdessen singen sie es bei den Regionals in Vom Finden der Liebe. Kulturelle Referenzen *Santana referiert "Pretty Little Liars", als sie zu Quinn im Original sagt: "your pretty little liar (Kitty) gave them to her (deine kleine hübsche Lügnerin gab sie ihr)." Fehler *In der Szene im Breadstix erwähnt Quinn, dass Rachel ihr jedes Wochenende mailt, um sie daran zu erinnern, irgendwann das Zugticket, das sie ihr geschenkt hat, zu benutzen. Jedoch war es Quinn, die sich und Rachel ein Ticket gegeben hat. *Als Kurt Blaine anruft, zeigt die Nachricht auf Blaines Handy den Anruf an. Wenn man genauer hinsieht erkennt man, dass es ein Screenshot und kein richtiger Anruf ist, da man die Bildoptionen sehen kann. *Wenn Kurt Isabelle fragt, auf welchen Weihnachtsfilm sie sich am meisten freut, "Der Hobbit" oder "Les Misérables", antwortet sie, dass sie Peter Jackson liebt, aber besessen von der Französischen Revolution ist. "Les Misérables" basiert aber nicht auf der Französischen Revolution, die von 1789-1799 stattfand, sondern auf dem Juniaufstand 1832, der von 1815 bis 1832 stattfand. *Als die Jury angekündigt wird, kann man, wenn man genau hinsieht, erkennen, dass viele der Leute Puppen waren. Kulturelle Referenzen *Santana referiert "Pretty Little Liars", als sie zu Quinn im Original sagt: "your pretty little liar (Kitty) gave them to her (deine kleine hübsche Lügnerin gab sie ihr)." Fehler *In der Szene im Breadstix erwähnt Quinn, dass Rachel ihr jedes Wochenende mailt, um sie daran zu erinnern, irgendwann das Zugticket, das sie ihr geschenkt hat, zu benutzen. Jedoch war es Quinn, die sich und Rachel ein Ticket gegeben hat. *Als Kurt Blaine anruft, zeigt die Nachricht auf Blaines Handy den Anruf an. Wenn man genauer hinsieht erkennt man, dass es ein Screenshot und kein richtiger Anruf ist, da man die Bildoptionen sehen kann. *Wenn Kurt Isabelle fragt, auf welchen Weihnachtsfilm sie sich am meisten freut, "Der Hobbit" oder "Les Misérables", antwortet sie, dass sie Peter Jackson liebt, aber besessen von der Französischen Revolution ist. "Les Misérables" basiert aber nicht auf der Französischen Revolution, die von 1789-1799 stattfand, sondern auf dem Juniaufstand 1832, der von 1815 bis 1832 stattfand. *Als die Jury angekündigt wird, kann man, wenn man genau hinsieht, erkennen, dass viele der Leute Puppen waren. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4